


Making Perfect

by VlueVinnie13



Series: Baby, I'm perfect, We're perfect [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bullying, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hiphop unit - Freeform, i dont know what to tag anymore, meeting THE mother in law, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlueVinnie13/pseuds/VlueVinnie13
Summary: As all the cliché goes, Seungcheol was there in the middle of the party, holding a can of cola when he saw a pink haired cutie staring at him from across the room.Fluff and crack ensue.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Baby, I'm perfect, We're perfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Making Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this in 2015 so all the mistakes and all the fluff can be blamed to Vluevinnie’s 2015 self.
> 
> This story was originally chaptered but I just decided to give it in one go since this story is a part of a series.
> 
> *sighs* I know, I know… If you ever stumbled upon one of my 3 stories, 2 of them are still ongoing and to tell you the truth I’d been hit by a hugeee writer’s block BUT one of these days, I promise *fingers crossed* that I will update it as soon as I can (for those who are still wanting to know what happened to the Devil-Seungcheol and the Bodyguard-Seungcheol)
> 
> And wow, I can’t believe it. It’s been 5 years since I stanned Seventeen and 5 years as a Jicheol shipper.
> 
> LET’S MAKE 2020 THE YEAR OF SEVENTEEN, OKAY?  
> SEVENTEEN FIGHTING! CARATS FIGHTING! JICHEOL FIGHTING!
> 
> Okay, I’ll stop now ^-^
> 
> Let’s start 2020 with a fluffy Jicheol.  
> Enjoy the story! ^o^

*/*/*/*/*

“S. coups! S. coups! S. coups!” deafening fan chants could be heard all over the stadium. It’s Day Two of their concert and just like the previous night it was jam-packed and the tickets were sold out for only eight seconds since its announcement.

He glanced around the stadium, ocean of navy blue light sticks glared at him, causing him to feel quite dizzy. Still hyped up from his solo performance, he wandered around the stage sending hearts and smiles to their fans. Another song started to play on the background, their last song for the night.

_‘Finally’_ Seungcheol thought.

He saw the other members walk back to the stage. Seungcheol jogged, approaching them. These sent the fans over the edge, seeing the four of them together on the stage for the last time that night, the fans’ screams and shouts boomed throughout the stadium.

“S. coups! Wonwoo! Mingyu! Vernon!” the fans roared as the quartet stood side by side.

There they are, one of the most popular Korean boy group. With plenty of awards under their name, sold out concerts across the world and albums that top all the charts. Not bad for a group which debuted last year, right?

Seungcheol grinned to himself.

The song reached its end, the boys waving and smiling to their loyal and faithful fans.

“Thank you so much for coming tonight guys. Thank you for this wonderful night and we hope to see all of you soon. We love you! This is ‘The Aces’, signing off.” they bowed, hearing cheers and claps as the lights on the stage went off.

*/*/*/*/*

“Hyung! Stop sulking. You know we can’t barely get a night out because of our schedules.” Vernon grinned, putting an arm around Seungcheol’s shoulders.

“I know. That’s the reason why I wanted to just chill and watch Netflix inside our comfortable dorm.” Seungcheol brushed Vernon’s arm off of him, causing the younger to flinched a bit.

“Whose idea was this by the way?” Seungcheol asked, his forehead creases as he feels the impending migraine. Just thinking about it makes his migraine come a little earlier.

Seungcheol glowered at the people passing by. He was currently at the hottest party this year, the party where only the famous and influential could come. He loathed to be there, but because of his members, there he was, standing in the middle of it all with a can of cola on his hand.

“Uh... It… It was Mingyu-hyung who accepted it.” Vernon stuttered, feeling a bit scared over the fact that Seungcheol looked mad. An understatement.

Vernon laughed through his teeth as he excused himself to get his own drink at the not so nearby table, the truth was he just wanted to escape from his hyung who was beginning to be snappy, and no one wants to be near a murderous Seungcheol.

Seungcheol sighed as he watched Vernon disappeared in the sea of people. Seungcheol sipped languidly at his cola.

At the corner of Seungcheol's eye he noticed a man, or maybe a boy? He’s not sure, and the said male was watching him.

Seungcheol stopped drinking his cola midway, raising an eyebrow at the stranger. A stranger with a peculiar shade of hair.

Of all color why would he choose to dye his hair pink?

_Yup. Pink._

But Seungcheol couldn’t deny the fact that it suited him, his porcelain-like skin was enhanced due to the hue of his hair.

The pink haired stranger seemed to notice it and turned his head away, blushing a bit.

_‘Cute.’_ Seungcheol chuckled.

Seungcheol emptied his can of cola, a silent groaned escapes him as he looked back at the corner where the stranger was standing but he was nowhere to be seen.

*/*/*/*/*

“Please, hyung. Please, please! Pretty please.” Mingyu practically hopped from the doorway of Seungcheol’s room to the older’s bed. He tugged at the ends of their leader’s shirt as the leader couldn’t care less even though the giant puppy was pulling one of his tricks on him, those big, puppy eyes accompanied by a full blown pout.

“I don’t want to go, Mingyu. If you really want to, then go with Wonwoo and Vernon, stop pestering me.” Seungcheol pulled his blanket up, wrapping it around his body as he attempted to go back into the previous state he was in before Mingyu came barging into his room asking him to go into another party, sleep.

“But Hyung! I told you it’s not a party! It’s just a simple get together.” Mingyu’s eyes moistened as he pulled Seungcheol’s blanket which was now covering Seungcheol like a cocoon.

“Besides, they will be there. Jeonghan-hyung, Jisoo-hyung and the rest. We get to only see them if we’re free and if they’re free.” Mingyu sighed, surrendering at the stubbornness of their leader.

Mingyu was about to leave the room when Seungcheol threw a pillow, hitting the back of Mingyu’s head.

“Ouch Hyung! What the-“

“Okay, fine! We will go!” Seungcheol got up, stomping out of his room.

“I knew it! No one can resist Mingyu’s aegyo.” Mingyu high fived himself as he exits the room, walking like someone who is in a catwalk.

*/*/*/*/*

The Aces arrived at the hotel at around nine in the evening. They took the elevator going to the 17th floor where their friends were currently staying. They hadn’t seen them for almost a year now.

Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile seeing how excited his dongsaengs are to catch up with their friends. He watched as Mingyu and Vernon chat like little kids about the planned collaboration with one of the best duo in the music industry, Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo AKA the same people they technically grew up with. While Wonwoo, well, being Wonwoo. Just kept on nodding, shrugging and sometimes humming as the two youngest tried to join him in their conversation.

“Okay kids, calm down. We’re here.” Seungcheol stepped out of the elevator, the other three trailed behind him not stopping their own conversation.

“Room 1713.” Seungcheol read the number on the door. He knocked and after a few seconds the door opened and a smiling man hugged him.

“Cheol!” the man almost squeaked, almost, mind you, as he hugged his best friend.

“Jeonghan! Stop hugging me like we hadn’t seen each other for eternity.” Seungcheol said, earning a hearty laugh from Jeonghan.

“But I missed you!” Jeonghan frowned, slightly punching Seungcheol’s arm. Seungcheol stood there looking at Jeonghan like Jeonghan just said the corniest joke he ever heard in his entire lifetime. Mingyu faked a cough gaining Jeonghan’s attention.

“Mingyu!” Jeonghan smiled again, motioning Mingyu, Wonwoo and Vernon to come closer.

“You’ve grown even taller, Mingyu.” Jeonghan embraced Mingyu who was beaming, he also patted Vernon’s shoulder and smiled at Wonwoo who simply smiled back.

“Please come in. Jisoo is in the kitchen preparing food.” Jeonghan led the way as he could hear the noise from the living room which came from the other people who were already inside.

“Jeonghan-hyung, is Chan here?” Vernon asked as the mentioned boy promised him to give the rap part he asked to be made for the new song Vernon was currently making. Vernon could also hear the loud voices coming off the living room. But one voice stood out and he’s sure that the voice didn’t come from one of their friends.

_‘Accent.’_ Vernon contemplated.

_‘Jeju accent?’_

“Yes. Chan is inside together with the others.”

The Aces were greeted by the aromatic smell coming from the kitchen which made Mingyu drool a little bit. Several empty boxes of pizza and cans of cola were scattered while a group of people were busy playing cards on the floor. They booed the maknae as they threw him the cards, accusing him of cheating, the other boys laughed as the maknae pursed his lips as embarrassment took him over.

Seungcheol cleared his throat, informally announcing their arrival. The noise dissipated as the people on the floor stared at them.

“Hyung!” Chan, the maknae threw himself at Seungcheol who was caught off guard.

“Easy there, Chan.” The oldest patted Chan’s head as he laughed at the enthusiasm of the youngest.

The other people on the floor stood and approached them, giving hugs and warm welcome to the newly arrived group.

Vernon threw a questioning glance at the person behind Seokmin. He didn’t want to come off rude by asking the chubby blonde haired male, ‘Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?’, who looked like his soul just went out of his body when the Aces entered the room.

The chubby cheeked male stared at Vernon, he was tongue tied as he struggled to say something coherent because of Vernon’s intense gaze at him.

He was torn between fanboying and just simply greet like a normal person does.

How should he react when he was face to face with the biggest Kpop boy group. How?

The fact that they were all beautiful, Seungkwan felt like his eyes were hurting because of too much beauty.

The tension as he and Vernon kept on looking at each other was there. He doesn’t know what or why he felt that way, maybe because of the way the rapper stared at him, it felt like he was looking through him; his mind, his heart, his soul.

Or maybe because Vernon just wanted to know who the hell he was and what the hell he was doing in this kind of intimate gathering. At least there was a tension, right?

Seungkwan was smiling awkwardly at Vernon.

Jun was practically all over Wonwoo, making Mingyu who was standing beside the latter throw daggers at Jun’s direction. Mingyu’s attention shifted as he caught Vernon and the chubby cheeked male, the two boys are apparently in a staring game. Mingyu elbowed Seokmin, pointing at the chubby male.

“By the way guys, this is Boo Seungkwan.” Seokmin pulled the said boy.

“He’s a schoolmate of Chan. He’s majoring in music and is a very good friend of mine. He’s younger than me but older than Chan. That makes him-“ Seokmin thumbed through his hair as he was doing all the Math in his head, there’s a reason why he’s majoring in music and not in Mathematics.

“Yeah. That makes him as old as Vernon.” Seokmin flashed his ever radiating smile, the sun became shy for a bit because Seokmin’s smile just gave the whole world light.

“Hi. I am Boo Seungkwan! Nice to meet… meet you… you all!” Seungkwan stuttered as he introduced himself.

_‘Jeju accent.’_

_‘It was definitely him’_ , Vernon thought.

“Hi Seungkwanie, Mingyu-hyung for you here.” Mingyu beamed, showing his perfect canine teeth. He winked at Seungkwan whose face was turning into pink.

Vernon’s eyebrow met, _was Mingyu-hyung flirting at this chubby cheeked male? Uh, no._

“I bet you know us, we’re the Aces.” Mingyu walked towards Seungkwan who was nodding his head like a miniature dog which keeps on nodding as if the screws in their necks were loose.

“So may I ask who’s your bias?” Seungkwan glanced back at Vernon who stood in front of him poker faced. Mingyu escorted him at the nearest table and playfully told the other people inside the unit that, 'we will just get to know each other', observing how Vernon’s blank face turned into a grimace at the statement. Unknown to Vernon, the other people around him noticed it.

Vernon’s face looks like it came straight from a meme. He watched Mingyu straight up flirt with the Jeju boy.

Vernon heard collective hushed laughs. He turned around and all of his hyung; Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Jun, Seokmin and even Chan were laughing, he lifted an eyebrow as if asking, _‘What the hell?’_

“The two of you were so obvious.” Jun remarked.

“Mingyu is just teasing but by the looks of it, you are affected.” Wonwoo’s cold eyes were replaced with mischief.

“Vernon-hyung, you better step up your game. It looks like Mingyu-hyung is trying to steal your fan.” Chan teased, earning a headlock from an embarrassed Vernon.

The group was so busy teasing Vernon when Seungcheol felt weird. He glanced at the boys around him who were still busy annoying Vernon when he caught a glimpse of a pink haired guy standing at the corner.

The head of the guy was tilted in a way that it looked like he was contemplating something while intensely gazing at Seungcheol. The pink haired guy keeps on biting his lower lip. Curiosity was written all over the pink haired guy’s features.

Seungcheol offered a small yet friendly smile. The guy noticed it and turned his head away, blushed crept from his neck up to his face.

_‘Still so cute’_ , Seungcheol thought. He walked towards the corner, the guy was still looking away.

“Oh, hi. I think I saw you before?”

Did you think it sound like some lame and cheesy one liner? If you did, then you’re right. It sounded just like that. Seungcheol mentally kicked himself. Nice one Coups.

“I think so?” the voice was soft but with a heavy accent.

“You’re from Busan?” Seungcheol smiled as he now noticed the huge height difference. The smaller guy looked up.

“Uh- yes. How-“

“The accent.” Seungcheol shrugged as he stared at the smaller guy in front of him.

What’s with rappers and their issues with accent?

“Oh. But I don’t have any accent though.” The smaller stared back, trying to hide his so-called accent though he believed he do not have it.

“No, please. Don’t hide your accent. It sounds really nice.” Seungcheol looked appalled. The pink haired guy couldn’t help but blushed a shade deeper at the comment.

“I’m Choi Seungcheol, and you are?” Seungcheol wants to offer his hand for a handshake but this isn’t a business meeting, so no. Seungcheol chose to just rub the back of his head and if the other guy was charmed by it he didn’t show.

“I’m Lee Jihoon and I know who you are.” The smaller looked down, pulling the ends of his oversized sweater for his dear life which Seungcheol found adorable.

“Are you a classmate of Chan?” _better be on the legal age or else, I might be going pedo over here and that wouldn’t be nice._

Seungcheol was surprised when Jihoon glared at him, the taller was taken aback. The bashfulness from a while ago was long gone and replaced with… _Is he mad?_

“No. I am older than Chan and have the same age as Jun. Not because I am small it does also mean that I am a kid.” Jihoon spoke it like it was poison, his napoleon complex getting the best of him. Seungcheol stared at the brown orbs, full of determination and confidence. Feisty. He liked it.

“No! It was not because of that! It’s just you look so cute and has a youthful aura. I like it. I was just afraid that I can’t be with you if you’re too young for me.” Seungcheol’s eyes disappeared into tiny slits as he smiled at Jihoon from ear to ear. Damn those dimples.

Jihoon didn’t even hear the last sentence Seungcheol uttered as his brain was still processing the statement.

“No! it was not because of that! It’s just you look so cute and has a youthful aura. I like it”

_“… I like it.”_

_“… I like it.”_

  1. _LIKE. IT._



_‘Stop Lee Jihoon! He didn’t even say he like you, you moron! Stop assuming!’_ Jihoon scolded himself.

Jihoon was too busy processing the information when he felt a hand grabbed his.

“Jeonghan said that the food is ready. Let’s go and eat.” Seungcheol dragged him towards the table where all of their friends were already occupying their own seats.

“Oh. I see. The two of you already met.” Jeonghan shot a knowing glanced at Seungcheol as he noticed the linked hands. Jihoon noticed it and pulled his hand away from Seungcheol, it was so quick as if he was burnt. The older’s smile turned upside down at Jihoon’s actions. Although it’s just for a while he already missed Jihoon’s warmth.

Jihoon nodded at Jeonghan’s remarked, he bowed at the Aces as Jeonghan introduced him at the other three. Jihoon took a seat between Seungkwan who was in a staring battle with Vernon, and Seokmin who was busy chatting with Wonwoo.

Jihoon found himself under too much scrutiny as the leader of the Aces chose to sit across him, eyeing his every move. He couldn’t help but blushed and cough although he’s totally fine. He heard a soft chuckle across him, he lifted his gaze and was met by Seungcheol’s smirking face while mouthing _, ‘You’re so cute’._ Jihoon blushed a tone deeper if that’s even possible, cursing under his breath.

“What did I get myself into?” _Urgg._

*/*/*/*/*

“What the hell happened to you?” Seungcheol hissed, lifting Jihoon’s chin quite harshly, inspecting the big cut on his lips and the bluish black bruise on his left cheek.

“It’s nothing.” Jihoon mumbled.

“I just tripped.” He lied, biting his tongue.

How could he tell Seungcheol that a 19-year-old man studying at a well-known university is still getting bullied?

He wouldn’t and couldn’t tell Seungcheol. He still got some pride and dignity left.

Seungcheol murmured something under his breath, his face contorted in anger and disbelief. Jihoon flinched as Seungcheol pressed cotton with alcohol against his fresh wounds.

“What the hell, Cheol!” Jihoon whined, trying but failing to hide the tears escaping his eyes due to the pain.

“You’re not telling me the truth, Jihoon.” Seungcheol glowered at him, Seungcheol’s usual cheery and warm eyes were replaced by cold and scary ones. Seungcheol’s ministrations turning soft as he rubbed the cotton against Jihoon’s wounds. Jihoon groaned here and there.

“I am telling you the truth! I tripped when I was- “

“Who did this to you? Who are they?” Seungcheol put down the cotton as he eyed Jihoon, demanding an explanation. Jihoon looked away, fiddling at the end of his torn and dirty uniform.

“What are you talking about?” Jihoon whispered as inaudible as possible. Seungcheol stood, sighing as he observed the smaller boy squirmed.

Seungcheol knew the truth. The bullying.

When Jihoon came crashing at the Aces’ dorm in an ungodly time, Seungcheol immediately knew that something was off. He was left speechless when he opened the door and Jihoon’s helpless figure was standing in front of him, cuts and bruises on his tired and tensed face were visible and his uniform was torn and dirty.

Jihoon looked like he went to hell and fought his way out, literally. Some of the weariness left Jihoon as he saw Seungcheol offered a small and baffled smile. A mixture of confusion and concerned were on the older’s face.

Seungcheol let Jihoon sat on the sofa at the living room, leaving the younger, Seungcheol sent Seungkwan a message asking what happened to Jihoon and was shaken when he knew what was this all about.

Jihoon was bullied and it turned out that he was being bullied for a long time now. And worse, its physical bullying and by the baffled looked on Jihoon’s face it’s also an emotional one. Seungcheol would love to bury those bullies alive, 17 feet on the ground.

Seungcheol couldn’t believe it.

How come that this great guy with hair as pink as a cotton candy, with skin as white as snow, who wore the most beautiful smile he ever saw, with eyes shining like diamonds and dimples that looked so cute got that kind of treatment?

This boy was wonderful and super talented though a bit moody and sassy, he could live with that and as far as he knew, all people are sassy and moody.

Jihoon doesn’t deserve this.

Jihoon is perfect.

“You knew?” Seungcheol was woken from his thoughts when Jihoon asked, his eyes never meeting Seungcheol’s. Seungcheol nodded and heard Jihoon sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Jihoon sobbed. Seungcheol dashed in front of the sobbing Jihoon who’s still trying to hide his pain, Seungcheol knelt in front of him and cupped the smaller’s face.

“I’m sorry. I tried you know? All the coldness, the sass, and the other things I did just to make them stop. But I guess those didn’t work.” Jihoon laughed, his tears beginning to fall endlessly.

“I tried so hard, Cheol. I tried.” Seungcheol hold him, wrapping his strong arms around Jihoon’s small and shivering body. Jihoon felt like a kitten under him.

“Shhh. Hush, Jihoonie. You’ve done so good. It’s just there are people who are such douchebags and are very narrow minded. Please Jihoonie, hang on in there. You’re so strong.” Seungcheol kissed Jihoon’s eye.

“I’m sorry if I can’t protect you. I’m sorry if I can’t be there whenever you need me, whenever you need someone to help you. I’m sorry if I can’t hold you whenever you want me to. I’m sorry if I can’t give you my full attention because of my idol life. I’m sorry if I can’t give you enough time because of my crazy schedule. I’m sorry if I can’t be your knight in shining armor.” He kissed Jihoon’s nose halting Jihoon’s cries.

“But if you’ll allow me, I can be all that you need tonight.” Seungcheol studied Jihoon who was now blushing, he was distracted by Jihoon’s lips. The younger was about to answer when Seungcheol butted in.

“You know what, just don’t mind that. I changed my mind.” Seungcheol examined Jihoon’s face without any intent. Jihoon who was upset, pursed his lips because of the sudden change of attitude from the taller.

“If you’ll allow me- “ Seungcheol held Jihoon’s gaze.

“I can be the one you need not only for tonight but for the rest of your life, and beyond eternity.” Seungcheol smiled, leaning as his lips touched Jihoon’s.

Jihoon’s eyes widened at the sudden intrusion but eventually melted to the kiss. Closing his eyes as Seungcheol gently kissed him.

The kiss was soft and tender as if Jihoon was a very fragile thing that might break if Seungcheol would go further, as if Seungcheol was kissing a very delicate flower that needed to be cherished and protected. Seungcheol whispering sweet nothings against Jihoon’s lips as they parted to get some oxygen and leaning again and again to pecked on the younger’s lips.

They had been dating for three months now and this was their first kiss. Jihoon’s not into skinship which Seungcheol was very fond of doing, but Seungcheol doesn’t mind, he likes Jihoon.

No, screw that.

He loves Jihoon and he respects him and if Jihoon wanted it slow then slow they would go. But Jihoon was also wrapped around Seungcheol’s finger that if he could, Jihoon tried to do all for Seungcheol, they compromised.

That’s love. It’s all about respecting each other and compromising.

Seungcheol stood, hugging Jihoon’s head, Jihoon smiled as he wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s waist, as if all the pain he was feeling a while ago magically vanished into thin air.

“I’ll protect you Hoonie.”

“I love you.”

Jihoon groaned at the cheesiness of the older, hiding his blushing face against Seungcheol’s waist. Seungcheol was very vocal about how he felt about the younger, though Jihoon doesn’t admit it, he likes that attitude of Seungcheol.

Seungcheol chuckled but at the back of his mind, he thought of a way to avenged for Jihoon and to put a stop to all this non-sense bullying.

*/*/*/*/*

Jihoon kept on tapping his pen against his desk. Their professor lecturing though Jihoon had muted the voice in his head.

The bell suddenly rang signaling an announcement. The voice behind the microphone cleared his throat.

“Good day fellow Pledisians. This is your Student Council president, Shin Soohyun talking. We will be conducting a snap election due to the sudden dropping out of our three class representatives namely Kim Eli, Kim Jaeseop and Shin Dong Ho due to personal reasons. I’m hoping for all of your cooperation. That’s all. Thank you. Have a great day everyone.”

The announcement was ended with a whirring sound. The students whispering theories about the reasons why the three suddenly left, the three representatives who were a big part of Jihoon’s life.

Of course they were a big part of Jihoon's life. They bullied him every day or every other day or every time they had the chance.

Why did they suddenly-

“Oh shit.” Jihoon’s eyes widened when realization dawned on him. _That couldn’t be. No, that’s impossible, right? How could that be? He doesn’t even know those three._

Jihoon glanced at the back row of the class room where Seungkwan was sitting. He was sitting in this class for advanced learning according to Seungkwan himself. Seungkwan was in his second year while Jihoon was in his fourth.

Jihoon squinted at Seungkwan which made the latter squirmed on his seat as if his stomach was upset. Seungkwan having the 6th sense felt something bad would happen, waved Jihoon goodbye and exited the room.

_‘I smell something fishy’_ , Jihoon thought to himself as he scrutinized the leaving back of Seungkwan.

“What the hell did you do Choi Seungcheol?” he sighed, staring outside the window.

He smiled as he no longer had to think about the bullies who tormented him for so long now, his knight in shining armor had saved him.

*/*/*/*/*’

“Cheol.” Jihoon muttered as he was glaring at the said man who just laughed back.

“What? I didn’t do anything!” Seungcheol raised his arms in surrender, protesting as Jihoon kept on gawking at him like he killed someone.

“What did you do, you idiot? I know it’s you. What happened?” Jihoon turned around, setting off to his kitchen to get more popcorn. They were currently at Jihoon's place chilling while watching Netflix.

Seungcheol pursed his lips as he watched Jihoon’s back vanishing from his sight. The younger started to nag from the kitchen. Seungcheol laughed at the annoyed voice coming from the kitchen though he couldn’t see the younger’s face he could imagine how pissed Jihoon was, his face in exasperation and frustration.

Thank God there was a wall separating the living room and kitchen or else Seungcheol would definitely see flying plates and utensils coming his way.

Seungcheol didn’t do anything.

He hired someone to do it for him.

Seungcheol couldn't just show up in front of people and just shout at them, ‘Leave Jihoon alone!’, could he? After all he’s still the leader of one of the most renowned Kpop Boyband.

It had been two weeks since the incident and the sudden dropping out from school of Jihoon’s three tormentors. It’s also their first time to see each other again because Seungcheol and the Aces had been very busy promoting their new mini album. The Aces kicked their promotional tour off last week and they had been very busy since then and he wanted to spend his free time with Jihoon because he knew it might take a while before they could spend time with each other again.

“But Cheol, tell me. What did you do?” Jihoon was back with bowl of popcorn in his arms. He sat beside Seungcheol who was sitting on the floor, the older automatically pulled Jihoon closer to him, the younger flushed at the sudden close proximity.

Although they always do this cuddling stuff, it still felt strange for Jihoon. Strange in a way that Jihoon could feel butterflies in his stomach that he always felt like throwing up. His body trembling as soon as Seungcheol pulled him closer, his mind going blank and all he could hear was the rapid beating of his heart.

Strange. Very, very very strange.

He couldn’t help but blush every time Seungcheol was near him and blushed even more when they’re close like this. The fact that their first kiss kept on playing inside Jihoon's mind was not helping either.

Jihoon cleared his throat.

“For the last time tonight, Seungcheol. I’m asking you, what did you do?” Jihoon looked at Seungcheol but immediately regretted it as he was met by warm and loving gaze from a pair of brown eyes, he felt like drowning into Seungcheol’s stare.

“I’m serious, Ji. I didn’t do anything. I asked someone to do it for me.” Seungcheol rested his back against the sofa behind him as he focused back at the movie playing on the television.

Jihoon was astounded.

So he was correct?

Seungcheol had done something about ‘it’.

“Wha… what?”

“I asked someone to talk to them, it’s not like I hired an assassin to kill them or whatsoever. He talked to them and offered them something they can’t refuse. They chose the offer so- ‘off with their heads!’ err- I mean, they left the Pledis University.” Seungcheol smirked as he watched Jihoon who was cutely, according to Seungcheol, gaping at him.

“Relax, love. They’re fine. I didn’t kill them or anything.” Seungcheol’s face stooping dangerously close at Jihoon’s face, biting his lower lip as he lifted his index finger and thumb to close Jihoon’s mouth.

“When did your lips get this red?” Seungcheol thought out loud. Jihoon gulped as he felt Seungcheol’s face inching closer and closer and closer and-

“I need to pee.” Jihoon dazedly eyed Seungcheol.

The older breaking with the loudest laugh. Jihoon ran to the bathroom cursing at a laughing Seungcheol who was literally rolling on the floor while laughing.

Jihoon slammed the door behind him, he could still hear Seungcheol’s laughter from the living room. Jihoon was about to shout more obscenities at the older when the laughter died down and the house fell eerily silent.

Jihoon made his way back to the living room with slow and cautious steps. He saw Seungcheol standing at his doorway with the door open. Jihoon couldn’t quite fathom if there was someone on the other side, he scouted himself behind Seungcheol and peeked at the other side of the door.

Jihoon gasped, triggering the person outside to looked at him.

“Eomma!”

Jihoon felt Seungcheol stiffened at the sudden utterance.

_Uh oh. This is not good._

The fact that Seungcheol was only in his boxer’s shorts wasn’t helping the situation.

They were doomed.

*/*/*/*/*

“Eomma! What are you doing here?!” Jihoon stepped in front of Seungcheol who froze like a statue, doing his best to block Seungcheol’s almost naked body from his mother’s view but failing miserably as Seungcheol was way too tall and too broad and too toned and too masculine and too sexy and he bet Seungcheol also have too big-

“Lee Jihoon.” His not-so-wholesome thoughts was disturbed by a cold voice, remembering the problem on hand and a bigger problem behind him, _can someone tell Seungcheol to put some clothes on?_

“Eomma.” Jihoon mouthed as he noticed his mother glaring at Seungcheol, then glared at him afterwards. Jihoon smiled with full of teeth at her.

Jihoon was his mother’s splitting image, the people around them said so, but he doubted it. They’re roughly have the same height, though Jihoon always insisted that he was way taller than his mother. Jihoon got his mother’s sharp eyes that the others often mistakenly took as a cold one though both of the mother and son were not cold.

Okay!

They’re kind of cold but not _that_ cold!

Screw that!

Who was he kidding?

He’s a hot tempered, slightly tactless, emphasis on the slightly, and a no holds barred kind of person. Where do you think he had gotten that all?

Simple, to the woman standing in front of him.

He noted that his mother was wearing one of her favorite shoes, the Prada one.

The devil wore a Prada. No pun intended.

“I travelled here from Busan just to see my only child and instead of welcoming me by an excited squeal and giving me a hug, you asked me what am I doing here? What do you think am I doing here Mr. Smarty Pants Lee Jihoon? To visit you of course! Now give me a hug.” She demanded, Jihoon flinched at the speech and was hugged by his mother.

Seungcheol gulped as the woman looked at him with stone cold eyes, the same as when Jihoon got mad at him and the younger was torn between killing him or just putting him in a coma. He now discerned to whom Jihoon inherited it.

Jihoon hugged back.

Jihoon missed his mother so much. The last time they saw each other was when she paid him a visit six months ago. Although his mother has temper to matched his, he loves his mother very dearly. She was Jihoon’s best friend. He confided at her all the time, that even when he left Busan to study in Seoul he made sure that he had time to call his mother and check on her every night or every time he had the chance.

His mother who never left his side, his mother who was always there to lend him a hand, his mother who supported him to pursue Music though his grandparents wanted him to take Medicine instead and his mother who happened to be his Number one fan.

“I miss you, Eomma.” Jihoon said with a big smile plastered on his face, his mother messing his hair.

“I miss you too, son.” Jihoon’s mother smiled affectionately at him.

“And you…“ She stared at Seungcheol, Jihoon groaned. Seungcheol who was still standing practically bared in front of them.

“Put some clothes on, young man. You might catch a cold.” Seungcheol nodded so fast that his neck stung a bit. Jihoon’s mother made her way to his son’s kitchen, side-eyeing the chaos in front of the television set which was turned on with ending credits of a movie playing; bowl of popcorn with pieces lying messily on the floor, there were also box of pizza and cans of cola.

Jihoon smacked Seungcheol’s head as soon as Jihoon’s mother was nowhere to be seen. The taller rubbed his head and pouted.

“What’s that for?” Seungcheol scratched the part where Jihoon’s small but strong hand landed.

“Didn’t you hear Eomma? Get dress, you idiot!” Jihoon pushed Seungcheol softly but firmly as he made his way in front of the television, throwing the trash he could see at the nearby bin.

Seungcheol shook his head while smiling. He sneaked into Jihoon’s bedroom retreating to the younger’s cabinet where there was a drawer of Seungcheol’s things, mostly clothes. He dressed abruptly, putting on a pair of skinny black jeans and a simple white Tee, he brushed his hair to the side as he looked at his own reflection on the mirror.

“The Lee’s and their attitudes.” Seungcheol chuckled as he went out of the room.

*/*/*/*/*

It should not be that awkward, right?

They’re just having a simple dinner; Seungcheol, Jihoon and his mother. Then why does it feel like one? Jihoon munched at his food loudly due to frustration. Seungcheol on the other hand couldn’t even chew his food.

Seungcheol was about to leave (escape!), when Jihoon’s mother peeked from the kitchen and told him to stay for dinner. She told him to stay, for Pete’s sake, she TOLD him, not asked him if he wanted to stay. How could he refuse?

So here he was, eating dinner with his not-yet-boyfriend, but soon-to-be, with his mother who by the looked of it wanted to skin Seungcheol alive.

‘We hadn’t done the deed yet, I swear! I am willing to wait for Jihoon to be ready. I will not force him ever, I promise. We will be married first before doing it.’ if Seungcheol could just voice out his thoughts it would end his life. Thank goodness he couldn’t.

“So…“ Jihoon’s mother, Mrs. Lee broke the silence. Seungcheol and Jihoon turned their attention to the woman.

“What’s your name? I didn’t quite catch it a while ago. Oh, right. My son here forgot to introduce you to me.” She put her chopsticks down, resting her elbows on top of the table, putting his chin at the back of her clasped hands. Seungcheol felt that he needed to reciprocate the action. He put his own chopsticks down.

“I… I’m Cho… Choi Seu… Seung… Seungcheol.” Seungcheol bowed a little bit, nearly hitting the table with his head.

“Are you Jihoon’s classmate?”

“Uh… no, ma’am… err… Mrs. Lee. I had my… my degree a… a year ago.” Jihoon watched in fascination, Seungcheol was so flushed and he even stuttered. It’s his first time seeing this side of Seungcheol. Jihoon giggled, causing Seungcheol to scowled at him but not for too long because Mrs. Lee spoke.

“Oh. What do you do then?”

“Uh… I’m… an… an idol.”

“Idol, huh?” Mrs. Lee picked her chopsticks and continued to eat. Seungcheol nodded.

“Yes. But… but you probably didn’t hear about us ma’am… Mrs. Lee… since we’re just rookies who debuted a year ago. We’re not that famous.” What an understatement.

“Oh. Where are you living? Where are your parents?”

“Eomma…” Jihoon interrupted as his mother’s questions were becoming more personal.

“I’m originally from Daegu but I moved here in Seoul to pursue my dream of being an idol. My family is still in Daegu.” Seungcheol answered anyway, he slowly drank the water in his glass.

“Daegu? It’s really hot in there. You can only see mountains. All you have there were mountains, mountains and more mountains.” Seungcheol was tempted to retort at how the air in Daegu was so fresh and Busan has only oceans, oceans and more oceans, but decided not to since it was Jihoon’s mother after all. He could hear Jihoon laughing from across him. He now knew where Jihoon’s trash talking came from.

They continued to chat, but if Seungcheol was being honest it felt like something more. Seungcheol continued to answer Mrs. Lee’s questions for more or less two hours. He felt like the woman was testing him, interrogating him?

*/*/*/*/*

“Eomma! Why’d you have to go home this early? You just came here. Please stay for a little while.” Jihoon pouted as he clung on the arm of his mother who was about to leave.

Seungcheol watched as Jihoon cutely snuggled his mother. It’s Seungcheol’s first time to see this side of Jihoon. Jihoon as a son. He looked like a five-year-old child asking for his mother’s attention, begging her not to leave him with the other children at a kindergarten. _‘So cute._ ’ Seungcheol smiled at this thought.

“You know your father can’t stand being away from me. I’ll be back before you knew it.” Mrs. Lee kissed his son’s head.

“Now. Will the two of you accompany me to the door?” she raised an eyebrow at Seungcheol.

“Uh… yes. Of course ma’am… Mrs. Lee. If… if you want I can bring you to the airport.” Seungcheol offered, fishing his car keys in his pocket as he walked towards Jihoon who was clinging at his mother like a koala.

“I’m fine. I’ll just take a cab.” She smiled at Seungcheol for the first time since he saw her.

“And call me Auntie or… Eomma will do, no? since you’re Jihoon’s…“

“Eomma!”

Seungcheol blushed at the recognition but nodded his head, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

“Oh shut up Lee Jihoon! He’s just so hot, such a fine young man.” Mrs. Lee teased, the two boys walking beside her. Seungcheol blushed deeply at the sudden compliment.

“Eomma! Stop embarrassing me!” Jihoon shouted as he covered his face.

“You hypocrite! What did I do wrong in my past life that I didn’t meet such man in my life? A man who was well-educated, well-mannered, raised by his parents to be a good lad, rich, famous, successful, handsome, hot…“

Jihoon softly pushed his mother outside of his dorm, his face red like a tomato.

“Oh dear! I’m just teasing you!” she laughed seeing how her son’s face was flaming in embarrassment.

“Give me a hug.” She gazed at Jihoon and was given one.

“You too.” she sharply looked at Seungcheol. Seungcheol bent a little so that the woman could hug him properly.

Jihoon beaming at the view. The two people he loves the most. Heaven on Earth.

“Please always protect Jihoon, that’s all I’m asking you.” She whispered.

“I will, Eomma. I’ll protect him with all of me. I’ll protect him forever.” Seungcheol whispered back earning a soft pat from the woman.

“I’ll go now.” She picked her bags and turned to leave.

“’Bye, Eomma.”

“Oh, before I forgot!” she turned back at the two boys who were standing side by side. She mentally took note at how the two really looked good together and how Jihoon’s eyes glowed, gleamed, sparkled, shined and everything in between whenever he stared at Seungcheol and the latter staring back at him. Seungcheol also had that same look whenever he looked at Jihoon.

They’re perfect for each other.

“I forgot to tell you…“ her eyes gleaming with malice.

“Don’t forget to use protection.” She said with malice in her eyes. Seungcheol laughed his heart out at the advice. Mrs. Lee ran for dear life as she knew her son was running after her, out for blood.

“EOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

*/*/*/*/*

“Hey?” The man stared at him, he hummed for an answer as he watched the other boys tidy the place.

“You didn’t enjoy the party, did you?” the man questioned him knowingly. He shrugged as he focused his attention to the beautiful view in front of him, he was standing in front of a massive glass window of the penthouse suite. Million lights lighting up the dark and cold night of Seoul, high skyscrapers appeared like gigantic candles with their tips on fire, billboards adored by millions of people stood high and proud, bearing the faces of the most beautiful and most popular Korean celebrities. His smiling face haunted him, he missed to see him smile at him again. He pressed his forehead against the cold window.

Damn.

He missed him so much.

“Seungcheol’s really worried. He told me you’re not picking up your phone.” Jeonghan ruffled Jihoon’s hair who kept on looking at the window.

“Are you mad at him, Jihoon? Did the two of you fight?” Jihoon immediately shook his head, looking at Jeonghan who flashed his motherly smile. Jihoon lowered his eyes.

It had been two months since he last saw Seungcheol in person, the Aces were very busy and couldn’t barely get a day off because of their hectic schedule. Although the two of them had been chatting, exchanging messages and calling each other even trying numerous video messaging apps, Jihoon still craved for Seungcheol’s presence beside him.

“He promised me that he’ll be here.” Jihoon sighed.

“But you also know the reason why he’s not here, right?” Jeonghan’s face contorted into concern, patting Jihoon’s shoulder.

“Aww! How cute! Our Jihoonie here is missing Coups so badly!” Jeonghan pulled the younger into a hug, squeaking as Jihoon chuckled at his hyung. His mood better now.

“Thanks Jeonghan-hyung.”

“Hey! Is Jihoon-hyung fine now? We need some help here!” Seungkwan, who was lifting one of the chairs as he stacked them one by one, asked.

Just an hour ago, this penthouse was filled with the most influential people in the industry, it was hosted by Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo or simply known as the duo, JiHan. The guests definitely had a lot of fun except for a grumpy short guy with pink hair who kept on sulking at the farthest corner during the party.

“Sorry! We’re coming!” Jeonghan shouted back, pulling Jihoon towards the array of discarded tables. Jihoon protested but was taken at once.

He hated cleaning.

*/*/*/*/*

“Hyung! What do you want?” Chan asked him as the other boys decided to go out to get something to eat. Don’t you know that hotel food was the worst?

“No, I’m fine.” He smiled as the six boys; Jeonghan, Jisoo, Jun, Seokmin, Seungkwan and Chan waved at him, departing for the elevator.

Jihoon watched as the elevator’s door closed. He went back to his previous place in front of the glass window, but decided to sit as he was too tired from all the cleaning. He stared aimlessly at the billboard with Seungcheol’s smiling face.

“I’m so handsome, no?”

_‘Great. I’m going mad. I can even hear him now. Nice.’_ Jihoon chuckled dryly. He felt a wisp of air hit him as a figure sat beside him. He was astonished to see the man he was yearning to see, Choi Seungcheol himself. Seungcheol’s lips curved into a huge grin.

“Am I seeing things or I fell asleep and this is all just a dream?” Jihoon reached for Seungcheol’s cheek, he felt the familiar warmth he was longing for so long. The warmth that only Seungcheol could give.

“Wow. You sounded so cheesy, Hoonie.” Seungcheol teased earning a pinch on his cheeks.

“What the hell, Seungcheol?! You told me you will be at the party then you didn’t show up!” Jihoon’s calmed and almost dreamy façade was changed into a look of disdain.

“You made me miss you so much, idiot! I missed you!” Seungcheol didn’t even had the time to make a witty reply when Jihoon pulled him for a kiss. Jihoon closed his eyes as he felt the familiar pair of lips against his.

Jihoon broke the kiss leaving Seungcheol asking for more. Jihoon pressed his forehead against Seungcheol’s.

“I think I should do this more often so that I can hear your cheesy lines and about how you’re dreaming about me. And so that you will always kiss me.” Jihoon smirked, mouthing ‘stupid’ at Seungcheol who softly chuckled.

“What did I miss?” Seungcheol grabbed Jihoon and let the smaller sit in front of him. Jihoon rested his against Seungcheol’s broad chest as the older holds his hand

“The party. JiHan are the best hosts I’ve ever seen!” Jihoon narrated what went down during the party, Seungcheol just nodded and watched Jihoon with sparkles in his eyes that only a man so madly in love can have.

God. He missed Jihoon as much as the younger missed him.

There were nights when he was overseas that he couldn’t fall asleep. The thought of Jihoon resonated him and how he wanted to go back to Korea just to be with Jihoon.

When Jihoon didn’t picked up his phone because of the small misunderstanding between them regarding Seungcheol’s absence at the party, it was the last straw for Seungcheol who immediately booked a flight going back to Seoul.

Comforting silence embraced the two of them. Seungcheol kept on squeezing Jihoon's hand, memorizing every small details of Jihoon’s delicate and beautiful hand. They stayed for almost half an hour just like that, staring at the beautiful landscape in front of them as they sighed with contentment.

"You know what, I have an idea." Seungcheol said. He stood and offered a hand to a bewildered Jihoon who took it.

"What is it?"

"Did you ever try to gate crash a party?" Seungcheol grinned, a not so good idea popped inside his mind. Jihoon shook his head. Jihoon was suddenly dragged by an enthusiastic Seungcheol.

But deep inside, Jihoon knew that he will definitely enjoy this new thing that he will do with Seungcheol.

*/*/*/*/*

"If you and I survived this one, I swear Choi Seungcheol, I'm the one who will kill you!" Jihoon shouted. Seungcheol was holding his hand while both of them were running for their lives.

Literally.

"I didn't know that they are not into food fights and stuffs!" Seungcheol laughed, looking back at the people who were chasing them.

"Moron!" Jihoon who was breathing so hard yelled.

Seungcheol's idea of fun was beyond Jihoon's expectation. Jihoon had always thought that Seungcheol was a child trapped inside a grown man's body and this situation proved him correct.

What was Seungcheol's idea of fun you asked?

Simple.

They will enter a random hotel unit and if they're lucky enough they will enter a party and just blend with the crowd. Enjoy the drinks and have fun.

It was so simple, right?

But, it was not.

True. They entered a party but that party was for the celebration of a dead person's legacy and they didn't know it until someone, aka Choi Seungcheol yelled, _"Where's the party? I have been waiting so long to get smashed at this party!"_

At first, Jihoon found Seungcheol's antics hilarious. The older started throwing food to the guests who were all shocked at the intruders. But Jihoon's laughters immediately died when muscular men in tuxedos approached them, Seungcheol also noticed it and grabbed Jihoon's hand as they run outside the hotel's hallway. The men in tuxedo ran after them.

That's the story behind this running men.

Seungcheol managed to get in time as the elevator door closes. With one swift move, Jihoon and him were inside the elevator. Jihoon held his chest, panting so hard with Seungcheol beside him doing the same.

"Seungcheol!" Jihoon breathed out of his mouth, glaring at Seungcheol who was grinning like an idiot.

"I swear Seungcheol!" Jihoon roared. Thank goodness they're the only ones in the elevator. Seungcheol's grin turning into alarmed.

"I… I'm sorry. I… I thought you will… will enjoy that kind of things." Seungcheol gulped, Jihoon was frowning at him. If looks could only kill, Seungcheol will now be a decaying creature in that elevator.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jihoon yelled, his brows knitted as he stared at Seungcheol in disbelief, Seungcheol kept his head down.

"I… I'm so…"

"THAT WAS THE MOST EXCITING THING I EVER DID IN MY LIFE!"

"…rry. WHAT?!" Seungcheol's head shot up. His confused eyes trained at Jihoon who despite the panting was laughing hard.

"Oh my god Seungcheol! That was fun!" Seungcheol was not sure if Jihoon was laughing hard or suffering from an asthma attack. Seungcheol gaped, astonished at Jihoon’s reaction. He was about to say something when the elevator door opened. Jihoon pulled Seungcheol out of it.

"Did you bring your car?" Jihoon's eyes wandered at the cars parked in front of them, they were currently at the parking area of the hotel.

"Yeah. Do you want to go somewhere?" Seungcheol fished his car keys out using his unoccupied hand. Jihoon smiled and nodded in enthusiasm.

"But didn't you have classes later? It's already passed one in the morning." Seungcheol asked, leading the way towards his car which was parked not so far away.

"I actually have. But I want to spend some time with you." Jihoon shrugged as he got into the older's car, he didn't notice the other man blushing at the answer. Seungcheol got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Let's take a drive then. The night is still young."

*/*/*/*/*

"Be careful Jihoon!"

"Just keep on driving! Don't mind me!"

"Don't mind you?! The thing you're doing is dangerous!"

"I told you I'm fine! Just keep driving!"

"You'll be the death of me Lee Jihoon." Seungcheol couldn't do anything but sighed as he watched Jihoon. The younger was poking his head out of the car's window.

Jihoon closed his eyes as he felt the cold wind caressing his face. He couldn't help but smile as he felt a hand tugging at his shirt, he opened his eyes in daze.

"Please, Jihoon. Can you sit properly now? I can't focus with my driving if I know half of your body is outside my car window." Seungcheol begged, focusing his eyes back to the road though his other hand was still on Jihoon's shirt, slightly pulling him. Jihoon pouted but followed the older, sitting properly beside Seungcheol.

Jihoon stared at Seungcheol, thanking the heavens above for this man beside him. Someone Jihoon never imagined that would cross his path, someone who loves him so much, someone who makes him feel beyond happy, someone who could put up with any mood he was in, someone who adores him, someone like Choi Seungcheol.

The older noticed Jihoon’s gazed focused on him, he smiled absent mindedly making the younger blushed, the younger turning his face.

"Hoonie?" Seungcheol called, slightly tapping the steering wheel with his forefinger.

"What?"

"I love you."

Jihoon bit his lower lip, preventing the big smile that's threatening to show on his face but failing miserably.

"Why?" Jihoon closed his eyes, the cold wind still caressing his face as he let the window down.

Seungcheol looked at Jihoon with a questioning look. The younger was staring at Seungcheol. Seungcheol grinned as he caught the real meaning of the question.

"Why not?" Seungcheol focused his attention back at the road as he made a U-turn.

"I'm not famous, I'm not even rich. My family isn't even influential. I'm not pretty. I can't express my emotions well. You're always putting up with my mood. I always shout and curse at you. I can't even properly say or show what you really mean to me." Jihoon stated, staring at the view outside his window.

"Why? Why me?" Jihoon added. Seungcheol gave the man sitting beside him a glance through the rearview mirror.

"Because you are you. Because you are Lee Jihoon. My one and only Lee Jihoon. The Lee Jihoon I love." Jihoon was left dumbfounded.

"I don't care what you are or what you are not, what you could and couldn't do or from what family you came from. I don't care if you're rich or broke. I don't care if you always shout and curse at me as long as you stay with me, that's all that matters.” Seungcheol lifted one of his eyebrow as he looked at Jihoon's reflection on the rearview mirror.

"In the way you look at me. In the way you kissed and hugged me back. In the way you missed me whenever I'm not around. The way you cared for me. The way you scold me whenever I did something stupid. The way you lifted my mood whenever I'm down. In everything you do Jihoon, it showed me what I am to you. In every little thing you do, it showed how much you love me though you couldn't say it." Seungcheol shot a knowing glimpse at Jihoon who was blushing.

"How could you say those cheesiness with a straight face?" Jihoon asked as he cupped his face, he's sure as hell that his face was burning red now. Seungcheol chuckled as they entered the parking area of the apartment where the Aces were living.

"I am going home now." Jihoon went out of the car, fixing his oversized pink sweatshirt.

"It's already four in the morning, just stay here and I will not take no for an answer." Seungcheol said, hauling Jihoon with him. Jihoon protested but was hauled nonetheless.

*/*/*/*/*

"Let's go to sleep now." Seungcheol announced as he pushed Jihoon on his bed, he lies beside the younger, hugging him.

"Wa… wait! I will just sleep on the sofa!" Jihoon struggled as he tried to escape from Seungcheol's tight hug.

"Shhh~ Just sleep. You have classes later." Seungcheol whispered, nuzzling against Jihoon's neck, the younger stiffening at the action.

"Goodnight Lee Jihoon. I love you so much." Seungcheol stared at a pair of brown eyes and smiled, planting a soft kiss on Jihoon's lips.

"I… I lo… love you too." Jihoon whispered, staring at Seungcheol's doe eyes.

Seungcheol was astounded but kissed Jihoon again, this time with all the passion he could muster. His hands cupping Jihoon's face, their kiss becoming deeper as the seconds passed by.

"I love you more, Lee Jihoon."

*/*/*/*/*

"You look like shit hyung."

"Thanks for the compliment Seungkwan. I really appreciate it." Jihoon sarcastically uttered, putting his books inside his bag, his first class just ended. Seungkwan, Seokmin and Chan were waiting for him so that they could have lunch together.

"But hyung, what happened to you?" Seokmin asked as they walked. The hallway was full of students who were either busy chatting or busy running around to meet their deadlines. Who would have thought that university life could be this chaotic?

Jihoon ignored the question and headed towards his locker. The truth was he couldn't quite remember what happened just a couple of hours ago.

All he could bring to mind was that, he woke up in Seungcheol's bed with the older's arms caging him in a tight hug this morning and then…

Jihoon couldn't help but blushed as he reminisced how Seungcheol's deep and sultry bedroom voice greeted him _‘good morning’_.

What a way to start a day.

"Hyung! Your cheeks are red. Are you sick?" Chan asked, as he worriedly stared at his hyung.

"I'm fine Chan, don't worry." Jihoon laughed through his teeth. Seungkwan side eyeing Jihoon and he could smell it. Jihoon was hiding something and he will know it by crook or by hook.

_'I know that look, hyung. You have to tell me the details later.'_ Seungkwan mouthed as he smirked. Jihoon sighed.

_Does Seungkwan have an antenna or something? Or he's just a psychic who could read through other person's mind?_

"Oh my gosh! Are you sure?!"

"Yeah! I swear! That's S.Coups!"

"Are you sure it’s the real S.Coups? The leader of The Aces?"

"Yes! Minus the cap and mask I am sure that's S.Coups!"

"Really?! Where did you see him?"

"At the baseball field. The other girls are actually following him. They are confirming if that's really S.Coups. I think he's looking for someone."

"OMG! What if S.Coups have a secret girlfriend and she's studying here?!"

Jihoon's eyebrows knitted as he eavesdropped at the two girls who were fangirling beside him.

_S.Coups? As in Choi Seungcheol? My Choi Seungcheol?_

"I need to go." Jihoon walked as fast as he could, passing by his dongsaengs who looked at him in bewilderment.

"But hyung! We need to…" Chan's voice was slowly waning as Jihoon walked two steps at a time away. His dongsaengs sighed, watching the retreating back of Jihoon.

"I guess we can take our lunch now." Seungkwan announced, dragging Chan and Seokmin to the cafeteria.

*/*/*/*/*

"Oh crap." Seungcheol hissed, pulling his mask, covering half of his face.

"Oppa! You are S.Coups, right?" a high school girl yanked at his shirt as she took photos of him.

"No, I'm not!" Seungcheol half-walked and half-ran, trying to get out of a forming crowd of high school girls around him.

"Oppa! Oppa! Oppa!" The girls around him chanted. Seungcheol felt that they are doing some kind of ritual and he will be their sacrifice.

"I think my disguise was not good enough." Seungcheol whispered, adjusting his cap. He looked around and groaned, realizing that he was lost.

He was inside the Pledis University looking for Jihoon to surprise the younger, but he was in for a surprise himself when he realized how huge the university was and the fact that he couldn't ask someone where to go because of his 'disguise' was driving him nuts.

"Oppa! Can I take a picture with you?" a girl held his wrist, causing Seungcheol to stop on his tracks.

"Oppa please! I'm a big fan of yours! Please?" the girl pleaded, Seungcheol was about to give in when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Hyung!" Jihoon ran towards Seungcheol and the girl, glaring at the girl’s hand which was holding Seungcheol's wrist.

"Hyung, there you are! I told you to wait for me at the front gate." Jihoon said, pulling Seungcheol away from the girl's grip.

"But…" the girl stuttered as she refused to let Seungcheol go.

"Hey miss. This man here is with me and I don't give a damn if he looked like someone you know. So please take your hand off of him. Thank you." Jihoon said, his voice dripping with venom. The girl immediately let go and ran away.

"Hey. That's too mean. She's my fan after all." Seungcheol eyed Jihoon but regretted it as the younger looked so angry.

"What the hell are you doing here Choi Seungcheol?!" Jihoon hissed as he dragged Seungcheol to the nearest vacant room.

"I just wanted to surprise you." Seungcheol puckered his lips in embarrassment, realizing his idea was absurd beyond absurd that it borders to being childish.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Jihoon shouted causing Seungcheol to closed his eyes, a moody Jihoon was way better than an angry Jihoon.

Seungcheol removed his mask.

"What if someone recognizes you? You are putting yourself in danger for goodness’ sake!" Jihoon could feel the incoming headache due to too much shouting.

"I'm sorry." Seungcheol bit his lower lip as he watched Jihoon paced back and forth in front of him.

"But really, Cheol. Please don't do this again. It's worrisome, you know? If you want to see me then call me or text me so that we can meet in a place where you don't have to wear a disguise." Jihoon smiled weakly at Seungcheol who approached him and embraced him.

"I know. I'm sorry. This will not happen again, I promise." Seungcheol kissed the top of Jihoon's head. Jihoon looked up and stared at Seungcheol, the older slowly leaning closer and closer and…

"YAH! CAN YOU TWO GET A ROOM OR SOMETHING?!" Seungkwan exclaimed, suddenly entering the room together with Chan who he automatically covered the eyes with his hands. Jun, Seokmin and his classmate Minghao were also there.

"We got a room. It's just you butted in at the wrong time and at the wrong place." Seungcheol said, pecking at Jihoon's lips which made the younger blushed. They're in front of other people for Pete's sake!

"What are you doing here Seungcheol~hyung?" Chan asked as the couple walked towards them, Seungcheol wearing his face mask back.

"I missed this person here, that's why." Seungcheol ruffled Jihoon's hair. Jihoon rolled his eyes at the statement though deep inside he was happy that Seungcheol would go through a lot of trouble just to see him.

*/*/*/*/*

"Cheol?" Jihoon called as he noticed Seungcheol shooting daggers at the paper in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Jihoon asked in amusement as Seungcheol messed his hair in frustration. They were at the older's place.

"I'm trying to write something but I don't have any idea what to write!" Seungcheol exclaimed, crumpling the paper in front of him.

"You should take a rest then." Jihoon said pulling Seungcheol up, trailing lazily behind Jihoon.

"Let's cuddle." Jihoon whispered, hiding his face on the sleeves of Seungcheol's sweater which he was wearing.

Seungcheol smiled at Jihoon's cuteness. They have been dating for nine months now and they were officially a couple!

Seungcheol's spirit lifted up because it's the first time that Jihoon initiated skinship and was very vocal about it.

Seungcheol hugged Jihoon as they sat on the sofa. The older nuzzling against Jihoon's neck. He could smell the faint perfume that Jihoon was so accustomed on wearing. The combination of mint and strawberry.

"You're making a song?" Jihoon asked.

"Yeah. But I'm having a hard time as you can notice." Seungcheol sighed as he thought of the deadline given to him to finish the song.

"My professor once told us that if you can't write a song, for example, you should listen to stories of other people so that you can get an idea." Jihoon said, entwining their fingers. Seungcheol nodded as he entertained the thought of listening to someone to get an inspiration for his song.

"Do you mind if I tell you a story?" Jihoon closed his eyes as memories came flooding his mind.

"It's about… me. My past actually. I didn't tell anyone about this because I always thought that I'm the one to be blamed for our breakup. I am the guilty one." Jihoon sighed. Seungcheol slightly squeezed Jihoon's hand in encouragement.

"I have an ex-boyfriend. We've been together since I was just 14 years old. We lasted for three years."

"Wait, Hoonie! Will you allow me to write a song about your story?" Seungcheol asked, resting his chin against Jihoon's shoulder.

"Yes, you may Mr. Choi Seungcheol. Why do you think I'm telling you this if I won't allow you?" Jihoon answered in poker face, Seungcheol grinned and hugged Jihoon tighter.

"The two of us were always fighting. There was a time when he walked out and I followed him but he slammed the door in front of my face, could you imagine that?" Jihoon complained as Seungcheol laughed.

"Then because of that fights I felt numb, it's like there were no end to our fights. He was so picky with everything from the food he eats to the dress he wears even to the car he rides. Just because I was so nice to him, he always tells me that I shouldn't answer back though we both know that I was correct. He also went away for almost two weeks just because I spoke what’s on my mind!"

**_You ran out slamming the door behind you_ **

**_I hit my head and let out a sigh and rest against the car wheel_ **

**_I'm so used to sights like this now_ **

**_Now I don't even get hurt from these fights_ **

****

**_Just like you shop for brand name products, you're so picky_ **

**_Once you get mad, the aftermath is so bad, you go for at least two weeks_ **

**_Because I'm so nice, you always tell me, because I'm a guy, I should take a step back_ **

****

"Then at my 16th birthday he asked me to marry him. I was just 16 back then, I have a lot dreams for myself and though I really love him I couldn't say yes to him. I was not yet ready so I told him to wait for a while because we're too young for that kind of things, he was 20 then. But he still insisted that matter almost every day and I thought many ways just to change the subject. During that time, I could feel that I'm slowly falling out of love with him. Then one day, I woke up and decided to break up with him."

**_I'm really uncomfortable with the way you pressure me into marriage_ **

**_Like an expert, I now know many ways to change the subject_ **

**_You always come after me and I always run away_ **

**_I'll be honest, I'm not ready yet_ **

****

**_I'm tired, my love towards you is like a ring with peeling plating, fading away_ **

**_I think I need to break up with you today_ **

**_I'm so sick of these words that I say everytime we fight_ **

****

"I know it's my fault because I allowed him to be like that. Every time we fought I will just keep quiet and take all the blame for him to feel better, I will act like a lacking person."

**_I'm the guilty one - whenever our opinions differ,_ **

**_It's all my fault, as if I'm a criminal_ **

**_I take a step back and don't say anything_ **

**_To perfect you, I'm always a lacking person_ **

****

"Back then I was this bubbly and happy person, no kidding. But whenever we're with his or my friends he would tell me to act as arrogant as I could for our friends to say that we are so perfect for each other. A person who never fails to light up the whole room, that's him and someone who was so arrogant and couldn't even smile, that's me. I was so in love with him that I followed everything that he wanted. But there came a time that I felt tired because he expected more and more from me and I couldn’t do all of that."

**_At first it was easy to be with you_ **

**_For you, I hid and erased myself_ **

**_I was drunk with love and leaned against you_ **

**_I forcefully fit myself in your puzzle_ **

****

**_But now I'm tired, you made me like this and I can't breathe_ **

**_More and more, you expect more out of me_ **

**_Like the shoe sole that is wearing out due to friction, love is wearing out as well_ **

****

"Then his nagging became a staple in our relationship. There wasn’t a day that he didn’t nag at me. But I still kept quiet that's why he thought that's fine with me. But the truth is, I really miss myself, my real self so that day without any hesitations, I broke up with him."

**_Your nagging is like a necktie, choking my neck and making me quiet_ **

**_That's why it seemed good_ **

**_But then inside of me was being twisted and going wrong_ **

**_I miss myself before I meet you_ **

****

**_The period of tiredness in our relationship is a wall that is too high_ **

**_I said that I will be better, that I will be good but_ **

**_I want to tell you today_ **

**_This is the last time I will say this between us_ **

****

"That day I promised that I would never say the words, 'I will be good' to him or even to someone who I would end up with because I believe that if he really loves me, he would love me for what I am and not for what he wanted me to be. I promised that I would not say those three words unless he could show me what real love is."

**_I don't ever want to say "I will be good" ever again_ **

**_(I don't want to say it)_ **

**_I won't say "I love you" ever again_ **

**_(I will be good)_ **

**_I don't ever want to say "I will be good" ever again_ **

**_(I don't want to say it)_ **

****

**_All the time I held back words of separation_ **

**_I will say it now_ **

****

****

****

*/*/*/*/*

"Hyung! Your song is good!" Vernon said, bobbing his head to the rhythm of the song coming off the speakers.

The Aces together with Jihoon, Jun, Seungkwan, Chan and Minghao were currently at Jeonghan and Jisoo's place for some final touches and suggestions before the song which Seungcheol composed could finally be released.

"Jihoon helped me in making that song." Seungcheol said, munching at the brownies that Seungkwan brought for them.

"The story telling is good." Jisoo commented as he tapped his foot with the rhythm.

"It was Jihoon who made the lyrics I just added some unnecessary things. But to think of it, he's the one who composed it, not me." Seungcheol laughed as soon as he realized it.

"Jihoon-hyung won't be called the Pledis University's very own music prodigy for nothing." Seokmin beamed as he looked at Jihoon like Jihoon was some kind of god.

"That's not true." Jihoon said, blushing at the compliment.

"But, hyung, who will sing the chorus?" Mingyu asked as he could hear the voice of Seungcheol singing his lungs out.

"Now that you asked, I do not have anyone particular in mind." Seungcheol said.

"What if…" Jeonghan didn't even have to finish his sentence. All the people inside the room stared at Jihoon who was sitting quietly at the far end of the room.

"Wha… what?" Jihoon stuttered, as the other boys were grinning at him. Seungcheol smirked as he approached a nervous Jihoon.

"What do you think of recording a song, Hoonie?"

★END OF BOOK 1

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED^----^  
> Talk to me in the comments or in TUMBLR (@Vluevinnie13)
> 
> Here is the video of Jicheol singing ‘Guilty'  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZTcrlgniis


End file.
